BigMommaWolf
BigMommaWolf, also known as Momma, or BMW, joined Drawception on July 30th, 2016. She originally resided "On the Rainbow", shortly moved to "Beyond the Rainbow" but her current residence is now "the Plane of Baked Goods" as she accepted her position as Goddess of Baked Goods and Mother of all Things Fluffy. Character Momma is a generic, fat, gray wolf with light gray cheeks, mouth, paw pads and underbelly, but her anatomy and physiology obeys the laws of cartoon physics leading her to sometimes behave in anthropomorphic ways, such as holding items in her paws and walking on her hind legs. She can often be seen wearing an apron of sorts, usually purple and sometimes with a pink heart on the chest. Even when she is behaving by the physical limitations of a quadrupedal animal, she can be seen wearing an apron tied like the way a human or anthropomorphic creature would. She can be seen accompanied by a monochromatic piebald/tuxedo cat having white whiskers, a white hair-lip mark on his right whisker pad, and can be seen wearing a red collar with a golden colored tag saying "Tybalt". Tybalt the cat serves as Momma's assistant in their bakery and inn called "Wake & Bake", first seen in the Welcome to Drawceptia thread of the Drawception forums. The real world counterpart of Tybalt is identical except for some slightly unsymmetrical socks. Real world Tybalt is as a service cat and serves as a medical alert and recovery assistant, to aid the real world counterpart of Momma with her PTSD symptoms. The User Behind The Character The real world counterpart of Momma is a disabled single mother who spends most of her time memeing and giffing on the internet. She seems to have a mental rolodex of gifs and can google them faster than you could describe them. This giffing and memeing often serves as an emotional release in threads that can trigger stressful reactions such as accidental derails towards religious discussion or political debates. Though she doesn't bake anywhere near as much as her character, as medical limitations apply, she does indeed cook a lot and will often leave live chat applications for long periods of time without any warning to do so. Like her artwork and her giffing and memeing, cooking is a massive stress relief for her, even if she doesn't eat what she's cooked. Even after joining Drawception for a short period of time, Momma has made herself right at home, playing games and creating a considerable amount of digital art, including sketches and even gifs. She has made contributions to many different threads in the Art Room section of the DC forums including the Welcome to Drawceptia thread. This user also has a strong fondness for butts and butt related activities. Artwork Momma's artwork stays consistent in one primary regard, and that's the reflection of classic American cartoons in solid colors and bold outlines. Generally, it stays within the realms of cartoon realism, but can change to more realistic or more cartoon depending on her current mood. When adding contributions to the Drawception forums in the form of artwork, her work is primarily digital sketches of black and white, due to the limitations of her arthritis. The majority of her drawings are positive, upbeat, and light-hearted. Many involve her character baking or bring baked goods to other users' avatars. Relationships Momma loves everyone. She has openly expressed that she loves everyone on DC. Yes, that's right even you, reading this right now. Momma loves you. She is also a part of the EDGY DEV Co. (name pending), a group of would-be game developers attempting to create an rpg version of Drawception. Category:DC Users